His Moon
by justalittle l o o n y
Summary: He might just be willing to fight for this girl.


I was reading fanfiction, and this couple just popped into my head. I have no idea why. Anyway, Harry Potter itself didn't pop into my head, sadly, it popped into J.K. Rowling's, so unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter, and I'm not rich.

_

* * *

_He wasn't sure if that was what he was feeling, but he knew that the feeling was strong. He certainly hadn't felt it with Ginny. And funnily enough, Luna and her were friends. That was Luna's favorite word. He'd seen it in her dorm. No, he hadn't spied on her or something stalkerish like that, he had run up there because he had been looking for Lisa Turpin, whom Anthony had been dating at the time. Her door had been open, and he had seen pictures of her friends chained together by that word. It was beautiful and eccentric and her. That was when he started liking her, or so he thought. Terry suspected he'd liked her even longer, but that was impossible. That would mean that he had liked Luna while he was dating Ginny, and he was not an unfaithful boyfriend. Anyways, Terry was a hopeless romantic.

Love.

Besides, It was a pointless crush, she would never like him back, he'd teased her to many times for that. He'd called her Loony, Ginny had yelled at him, and Luna had just stood there staring at him sadly. Almost, _disappointed? _Maybe it had just been wishful thinking on his part. Ginny and him had broken up shortly after, and instead of acting on his growing feelings for Luna, he'd asked out Cho. _Cowardice! _There was a reason he wasn't a Gryffindor. Thankfully, Cho had broken up with him shortly afterwords because "she hadn't felt the love in the relationship." Yeah, because 16 year olds really show _love _in a relationship when they're crushing on someone else. If he had learned his lesson like a proper Ravenclaw, he would have asked out Luna properly, but he, instead, had asked out Padma Patil. They had dated for a while, before she revealed that she had a crush on Lee Jordan. So currently, he was 18, and he was repeating his final year at Hogwarts, and Luna was too. Yet, so far, she'd showed no signs of liking him, you know, the usual signs, hair flipping, flirting, and staring. But then again, Luna wasn't exactly your average girl.

So here he sat, in Charms, lazily doodling what he thought her favorite animal, a nargle, looked like. Kind of pixie-ish, with long fingers and a long curly tail. She turned toward him, without moving her body or her eyes, looking like an owl. The look was only accentuated by her large Spectrespecs. He only knew what they were because he had taken up reading _The Quibbler_ in order to know what she was talking about half the time. "Is that a nargle?" she asked dreamily.

Startled, he nearly fell out of his chair and she smiled dazedly. "Uh yeah, I guess it is," he said, sweeping the hair out of his eyes.

Her voice lost the dreamy sound and she sounded excited **(A/N: I know whole next part is a bit OOC, but I had to have it)**, "That's perfect! That's exactly what they look like! Daddy's writing an article about them in _The Quibbler _next week, maybe you could draw them for us. Right now, we have Dean drawing, but he say's he can't imagine the nargle, so he can't draw it. If you gave this to him, or maybe you could draw it-"

He waved a hand to cut her off. He didn't want to be rude, but he thought she was going to follow his example and fall out of her chair. "I'd be happy to draw it, but I'm not much of an artist, I just have a good imagination. Maybe you could give it to-" before he could finish, Flitwick told them that class was over, and everyone rushed toward the doors. Before they got separated, he shouted, "Let's meet up in Hogsmeade tomorrow to talk about it."

She smiled and said the three words he thought he'd never hear from her, "it's a date!"

The crowd swept around them and he heard a few girls, including Fay Dunbar, a Gryffindor whom he knew had a crush on him, saying things like, "Why would he like _her?_" and "She's just a Loony, he's even said that himself. I bet she used one of those crazy things her Dad invented to trick him." He felt his blood boil. He wanted to turn around and hex them, but he knew that they would just assume he was "still under the curse."

So instead he turned in the opposite direction and was pleased to see Luna trailing along, taking notes on a peculiar glowing spark on a wall. He knew that what he was about to do could give them both detention, but he had to see the girl's faces. And, of course, he had to see Luna's. He reached over, grabbed her arm and yanked her toward him. He felt a pang of disappointment go through him as she hugged him back and yelled, "Oh I'm so glad you realized it's Hug a Nargle Lover Day. And you love nargles too, so I can hug you too!" He smiled at her unusual (to most people) obliviousness. He mustered up all his non-existent courage and bended down to kiss her. And to his surprise, she kissed back. The dreaminess (so to speak) of the moment only lasted a moment as he realized they were in public. Sparks flew. Literally. Fay's wand reacted to her anger and disappointment and a bunch of lights started flashing around them. She was the only one who seemed angry, because everyone else was whistling. Ginny was holding Harry's hand and beaming, she mouthed, 'it's about time!" He started, she knew? He shook his head, of course she knew, she was a girl. And girls knew everything. The only exception to this rule was the starry-eyed girl in front of him. She knew things that nobody else knew. But what she didn't know, everyone else knew. And he loved her for it. He knew that now. Everything was peaceful and perfect. She was his moon and she always would be.

* * *

Okay, I don't want flocks of reviewers after me saying stuff like, Michael is meaner than that! He has to be! Ron hates him!. Hold up.

Ron only said that because Ginny was dating him. He was mad at Dean for God's sake! And Dean had been his friend for 5 years!


End file.
